


Разделённый сон

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Есть Лайт, и есть Кира. И оба они хотят Эл.
Relationships: Kira/L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 2





	Разделённый сон

**Author's Note:**

> Полное отсутствие сюжета.
> 
> У фика есть продолжение, «Выход в явь»: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529559

В первый миг чудится, что Лайт видит собственное отражение и пытается сообразить – откуда здесь, в шаге от кровати, взялось зеркало. Потом начинает замечать различия. Слишком насмешливая, почти надменная улыбка. Слишком холодный взгляд. Слишком уверенная поза…  
– Кира? – приходит наконец осознание. – Я сплю? – сразу же уточняет он.  
– Это имеет значение? – в свою очередь уточняет двойник. – Пойдём.  
Спорить во сне кажется бессмысленным, и Лайт не пытается вырвать руку из кольца жёстких пальцев, послушно поднимается с кровати, выходит за дверь. Там, напротив, находится дверь в спальню Эл, из-под которой желтеет полоска слабого света, и именно к той двери они и направляются. Эл, с ноутбуком сидящий посреди своей огромной постели, поднимает голову и медленно переводит взгляд с одного на другого. Кивает сам себе. Удивлённым он точно не выглядит.  
– Такое чувство, будто ты нас ждал, – усмехается Кира, выпуская руку Лайта и ставя колено на кровать. Не оборачиваясь, приказывает: – Запри дверь.  
Лайт пожимает плечами, подходит к двери, с лёгким удивлением замечает в замочной скважине ключ и поворачивает его сначала на два оборота, потом, вспомнив многочисленные инструкции отца, ещё на один. Проверяет, можно ли сейчас вытащить ключ, и убеждается, что нельзя.  
– Что ты там копошишься? – возмущается двойник. – Иди сюда.  
Ноутбук, уже закрытый, валяется на ковре, а Кира задирает растянутый джемпер Эл, открывая бледную, будто ни разу не тронутую солнцем кожу – да никем, кроме Эл, не тронутую.  
– Сливки, столь любимые нашим детективом, – в тон мыслей мурлычет двойник. – Хочешь попробовать?  
Лайт на подгибающихся ногах добирается до кровати, наклоняется, губами тычется в район солнечного сплетения, языком пробует кожу, солоноватую, прохладную, медленно добирается до впадины пупка, не спеша вылизывая его. По телу Эл бежит дрожь, и это вдруг приводит в чувство:  
– А Эл этого хочет?  
Кира смеётся над вопросом:  
– Если б не хотел – мы были бы мертвы ещё до того, как переступили порог. У него хватало времени хоть команду спецназа вызвать.  
Сам Эл молчит, опустив глаза, и Кира вновь берётся за края свитера, тянет вверх, закрывая лицо детектива.  
– Считаешь, он думал, мы к нему пришли интегральные уравнения в три часа ночи решать? – встречает Кира возмущённый взгляд Лайта. – Не, если не хочешь, отойди и не мешай.  
Эл вновь дрожит, когда Кира решительно берётся за пуговицу на джинсах, резко тянет вниз молнию, стаскивает брюки с узких бёдер – сразу вместе с бельём. Эл не то что сильно возбуждён, но и назвать его равнодушным Лайт бы не смог. Худые бёдра подрагивают и покрываются мелкими мурашками. Бёдра безволосые, совсем как у Лайта, коленки острые, а вот голени неожиданно плавные. Лайт хотел бы увидеть лодыжки – он смутно помнит, что они хрупкие и изящно переходят в узкие ступни – но сейчас на щиколотках застряли брюки, и вид Эл, стреноженного, как жеребёнок, отзывается возбуждением. Кира смеётся, угадав его мысли:  
– Дай свой ремень.  
А потом переворачивает Эл на живот и стягивает ему локти за спиной. Эл достаточно худой и гибкий, чтобы Кире это удалось, но всё тело выгибается вперёд, плечи кажутся совсем острыми, как косточки птицы, а затем Кира всё-таки стягивает джемпер через голову Эл, и белая тряпка болтается на связанных руках, ещё сильнее спутывая их.  
– Хочу видеть его лицо, – комментирует Кира. – О, и в следующий раз нужно будет у Мисы взять её помаду, самую алую. На этих губах будет выглядеть куда лучше.  
Лайт глядит на почерневшие глаза Эл и думает, что хочет вишнёвую помаду. И купить сам, а не взять у девицы, которая неведомо с кем уже целовалась.  
– Компромисс, – усмехается Кира. – Купим сами, но оба цвета. И проверим, какой лучше.  
А потом наклоняется к обнажённой груди, и Эл кричит, выгибаясь ещё сильнее. Когда Кира убирает голову, вокруг побагровевшего левого соска отчётливо белеют следы зубов. Как к этому относиться, Лайт не знает – потому что о помощи Эл не просит. Считает, что Лайт не станет помогать? Лайт переводит взгляд ниже и думает, что чужое возбуждение не исчезло, даже… усилилось. А если попробовать поласкать?  
Эл вновь дрожит, когда Лайт губами сжимает твёрдую горошину соска и под аккомпанемент громких стонов втягивает её в рот, посасывает, касается языком. Кира опять смеётся:  
– Дай сюда платок. Наш цветочек слишком громкий… а я пока не хочу публичного секса.  
Носовые платки – оба, и свой, и Лайта – он сворачивает толстым рулетом, а потом сжимает Эл челюсть, заставляя открыть рот как можно шире. Нажимает пальцем на язык, вталкивает ткань между зубов – мелких, острых. Дыхание Эл тут же становится прерывистым, неглубоким, худые щёки совсем западают, и Лайт против собственной воли представляет на месте хлопковой ткани свой член.  
– Надо будет ещё в секс-шоп зайти, – деловито решает Кира. – Кто будет первым?  
Лайт не сразу понимает смысл вопроса, а к тому моменту, как понимает, двойник уже обходит кровать и лезет в тумбочку. Копошится в ворохе бумажек и ярких обёрток, выискивает среди них тюбик с кремом, вчитывается в состав, кивает:  
– Сойдёт.  
Разворачивает Эл к себе, так что тот падает спиной на колени Лайту. Руки не позволяют ему нормально устроиться, Эл вертится, пытаясь плечами опереться хоть на что-нибудь, ёрзает, и джинсы Лайта становятся ему совсем тесны. Кира быстро выбирается из собственных брюк, стягивает с ног Эл всё ещё мешающуюся одежду, заставляет раздвинуть колени и тут же, облизав пальцы, втискивает их между ягодиц. Лайт убеждается, что Эл хотя бы телом не против такого обращения, и расстёгивает всё же молнию. Член ощущается каменным, и Кира, заметив действия двойника, несильно бьёт Эл по лицу. Переспросить Лайт не успевает – прохладная, влажная щека на миг прижимается к его пылающей плоти, и, проклятье, это… это круче, чем когда Миса рукой залезла ему в штаны и довела до разрядки. Бить Эл он, конечно, не собирается, но теперь заставляет его повернуть голову набок, так, чтобы потираться членом о щёку. Из растянутого платком рта стекает струйка слюны… чёрт, он просто не выдержит…  
А потом Эл мычит, пытаясь вырваться, и на глазах наворачиваются слёзы.  
– Узкий, – комментирует Кира. – И явно нетронутый. Сейчас, смажу тебя, и всё пойдёт как по маслу. Слушай, выдерни платок и займи ему рот, чтобы не верещал. Красавчик, ты же не будешь кусать Лайта?  
Какие-то остатки благородства напоминают, что с Эл так нельзя… а потом Лайт соображает, что это сон, и можно всё. Кивает. Вдвоём они переворачивают Эл на живот, и горячий влажный рот обхватывает член Лайта. Кира тем временем ловит Лайта за руки и кладёт их на тощие поджавшиеся ягодицы. Лайт сам соображает раздвинуть их и чувствует, как темнеет в глазах, когда крупные пальцы – близнецы его собственных – поглаживают судорожно сморщившееся, покрасневшее отверстие. Кира что, втискивал туда, внутрь, чуть смоченные слюной пальцы? Но там же совсем тесно…  
Белый крем вызывающе смотрится на раскрасневшейся коже, а потом указательные пальцы – сразу два – втискиваются внутрь. Эл слабо стонет вокруг напряжённой плоти Лайта, и этого хватает, чтобы бёдрами толкнуться вперёд, изливаясь. Кира хватает Эл за волосы, заставляя чуть отдёрнуть голову, и сил протестовать не находится. И потом не находится, когда двойник, всё так же не выпуская из кулака чёрных прядей, заставляет поднять лицо, запятнанное белыми брызгами.  
– Правда, он прекрасен?  
Лайт кивает в ответ, лезет в карман и вытаскивает телефон. Эл в ужасе распахивает глаза и впервые начинает вырываться всерьёз, но Кира оказывается достаточно ловким, чтобы дать Лайту время и возможность дважды нажать на спуск. А потом Эл перестаёт сопротивляться, и Кира одобрительно кусает заалевший край уха:  
– Не беспокойся… ни один из нас не станет тобой делиться.  
Почему-то они возвращаются в прежнюю позицию: Лайт на коленях, голова Эл у него на бёдрах, ягодицы – под его ладонями.  
– Возбуждай его, – почти приказывает Кира, и тёплое дыхание Эл тут же касается сверхчувствительной после оргазма кожи. – Сначала я тебя поимею, а потом ты покатаешься на Лайте. Будет больно, но ты ж потерпишь?  
Эл дрожит, пока Кира грубо растягивает анус, сначала двумя указательными пальцами, потом двумя большими, а потом берёт в руки тюбик, прижимает головку к звёздочке входа и выдавливает крем прямо внутрь. От прикосновения холодной смазки к разгорячённой коже Эл почти скулит, вялыми губами касается возбуждающегося члена, вновь дёргается и вновь утыкается лицом Лайту в пах.  
– Держи его, – требует Кира, убирает руки от сфинктера, зато заставляет Эл повернуть голову так, чтобы член Лайта упирался в сомкнутые сейчас губы. – Ну же, впусти его, давай… ты же этого хочешь, детка.  
Лайт вспоминает, что «детка» лет на пять-семь его старше, и эта мысль, вкупе с покорностью опытного – за исключением постели – детектива, подстёгивает возбуждение. Он без слов понимает намерение Киры, и они, не сговариваясь, абсолютно слаженно управляют телом Эл. Что делает Кира, Лайт не видит, но чувствует, как влажные губы обхватывают его головку в тот самый миг, когда он направляет бёдра Эл навстречу пульсирующей плоти двойника. Яркая, истекающая смазкой головка кажется чудовищно крупной рядом с тесным входом, но Лайт помнит, как совсем недавно Кира туда засовывал большие пальцы почти по всю фалангу.  
Эл пытается уйти от проникновения, глубже насаживаясь на член Лайта, и Кира смеётся, когда дальше уходить становится некуда, уверенно движется вперёд, раскрывая девственную плоть, которая с пошлым звуком смыкается вокруг головки. Теперь они в четыре руки толкают Эл назад, натягивая на член Киры. Лайт думает, каково Эл принимать в себя серийного убийцу, отдаваться ему… подчиняться… а ведь подчиняется. Дрожит, дёргается, слабо вскрикивает, но крупный член сантиметр за сантиметром погружается в такое тесное отверстие. Интересно, каково оно там, внутри?  
– Восхитительно, – информирует Кира. – Он сопротивляется, представляешь? Пытается сжиматься, хотя и так-то тесный. Почти больно. Похоже на кофе с перцем. Жаль, что мы его быстро растрахаем.  
– Зачем быстро? – срывающимся голосом переспрашивает Лайт, поражаясь, как двойник умудряется ещё и речи толкать. Он от ощущения губ вокруг члена едва может соображать, а этот…  
– Затем, чтобы трахнуть в задницу вдвоём, – усмехается Кира и начинает двигаться назад, высвобождая член, и тут Эл слабо стонет, не то от возбуждающих слов, не то от этого движения. – Нравится, детка? Лайт, не смей кончать! Неужели не хочешь его в задницу?  
Хочет, и это помогает держаться, хотя голову Эл приходится отдёрнуть. Да и детективу так становится легче, когда он лбом упирается в колени Лайту и сначала стонет, потом вскрикивает в такт движений любовника. Ревности нет ни на сколько, чувствуется лишь чужое – почти своё – удовольствие, и физическое, и иное, от покорности врага. Лайт вспоминает свой план вынудить Рэм вписать Эл в тетрадь и радуется, что не успел его реализовать.  
– Нет уж, Эл нам нужен живым, – шипит Кира и совсем уж резко вторгается внутрь, выгибается всем телом, бьётся в наслаждении.  
Одной рукой он держит Эл под бёдра, а когда кончает, откидывается назад, опускаясь на пятки, при этом не выпускает Эл, заставляя его выпрямиться и сесть на бёдра убийцы. Лайт расширившимися глазами смотрит на пульсирующий в руке Киры член Эл, которому так и не позволили кончить. Впрочем, да, Кира ведь с самого начала говорил, чего хочет.  
– Сожми задницу, – командует двойник. – Хочу, чтобы моя сперма была внутри.  
Эл слабо кивает, менее всего сейчас похожий на взрослого опытного сыщика: пустые «масляные» глаза, раскрасневшиеся безо всякой помады губы, слипшиеся пряди волос, влажные дорожки на щеках – следы не то слёз, не то семени. Поднимается, почти дрожа, и Лайт перехватывает его, сообразив, что их любовник совсем ослабел.  
¬– Заездили, – подтверждает Кира его мысли. – Но ещё на один танец его хватит.  
Помогает развернуть детектива спиной к Лайту, потому что у самого детектива все силы, кажется, уходят на выполнение приказа не выпускать из себя семя. Связанные за спиной руки мешают, и Лайт торопливо выпутывает ремень из тянущегося джемпера, а потом отбрасывает и ремень, и надоевшую тряпку в сторону. Тело мокрое от пота, и Лайт с удовольствием вжимается грудью во влажную спину, тянет любовника на себя, втискивается членом между ягодиц. Уже взломанный вход не может сопротивляться, когда Лайт насаживает трепещущее тело на свою плоть. Там в самом деле узко, тесно, мокро и жарко, и Эл всё равно пытается сопротивляться, то ли из упрямства, то ли инстинктивно, от боли. Чёрные волосы щекочут плечо, когда Эл, выгнувшись всем телом, запрокидывает голову и опирается затылком о Лайта. Лицо Киры оказывается совсем рядом, знакомые каждой ресницей глаза пристально вглядываются в лицо Эл, и Лайт чужим – своим – взглядом видит смущённый румянец на бледных щеках, закушенную то ли от боли, то ли от наслаждения губу, мельчайшие изменения в выражении глаз…  
– Ну же, детектив, – шепчет Кира вкрадчиво, почти нежно, – давайте, доставьте нам удовольствие.  
Эл выдыхает, что звучит почти стоном, но послушно сжимает ягодицы, вновь стонет и приподнимает бёдра, тянется вверх и опадает, вскрикивая. Переводит дыхание, повторяет движение, потом поднимает дрожащие руки и опирается на широкие плечи Киры, и так ему двигаться становится легче. Лайт поощряюще сжимает член Эл в ладони, поглаживает его, вновь сжимает, пытаясь попасть в такт, а потом поверх его руки ложатся пальцы Киры, и становится совсем правильно.  
– Да, так, – одобряет Кира. – Завтра ты не сможешь сидеть, а я буду смотреть, как ты ёрзаешь в кресле, и ты будешь чувствовать мой взгляд. А вечером я приду снова, и ты впустишь меня… и в комнату, и в себя, – тело Эл содрогается от последнего предложения, а потом возвращается в прежний ритм. – Послушный мальчик… да. Надо будет не забыть зайти в магазин и выбрать помаду. Тебе пойдёт. У тебя такие чёрные ресницы, чернее, чем у Мисы, и гораздо длиннее… и будут яркие губы. И ты накрасишь их для меня… для нас… не правда ли? А туфли на каблуках ты когда-нибудь носил? Но ты же попробуешь…  
Трепещущий жар вокруг члена, вскрики-выдохи, закушенная губа, дрожащие на чёрных ресницах слёзы, жаркий шепот, удовольствие-боль-горечь-наслаждение…  
– Никому тебя не отдам, – выдыхает не то Лайт, не то Кира, и тьма принимает в объятия, одновременно принимая клятву. 

Открывая глаза, Лайт с лёгким сожалением вспоминает сон… а потом смотрит на лежащий столике мобильник и думает, что оставлял его в кармане брюк.


End file.
